Corazon de Piedra Cap 4!
by Mesuneko
Summary: nunca digas que alguien no tiene corazón, porque puede ser que tenga mas corazón de lo que te imaginas YamixBakura cap 4 arriba...aunque no quieran" [No no le he robado la historia a BKM, es que como le blockearon la cuenta injustamente me pidio que lo pu


w ..!!! hola a todo el mundo..!!! se les saluda cordialmente de mi parte y de parte de Alexito-kun, aunque no tan cordial ni animada como yo, pero igual les saluda…!!!!

Alex: � que clase de estupido saludo fue ese?

Uno que es sincero…o me diras que los saludas con muchos animo y aprecio igual que yo?

Alex: …….o-o……….ok, esta vez lo dejamos así…

Como sea, aquí esta el cap. 4 de Corazón de Piedra…!!!!

Alex: disculpen por la tardanza…el pobre tonto se ha matado la imaginación además de acabarse los pañuelos desechables con cada pagina que escribía…

T-T y es que también tuve problemas con el duelo…!!! No quería poner un duelo común porque….

Alex: le falta imaginación….

Y ya esta muy rayado eso del duelo de cartas x.x…asi que espero que les guste el duelo que puse…!!!

Alex: comentarios, quejas; las cuales seguro habrán y demás…

Manden un Review..!!!

Alex: ahora…

Al fic…!!!

Disclamer: Yugi-ho! Es mío..!!! w ..!!! me creyeron? A que no, pues no, no es mio, lamento decepcionarlos, esto solo lo escribo porque me gusta desesperar a la gente y a los personajes de la serie, no gano nada con esto asi que no me demanden.

Corazón de Piedra.

Por Bakura de Maxwell

Cap. 4. Premio o castigo?

Yami no sabia que pensar, frente a el tenia al ser que mas amaba en peligro, pero sus ojos se veían tan vacíos que lo herían mas que una daga hundiéndose en su pecho.

El agua oscura estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, llegando casi a la altura de su pecho, debía darse prisa o terminaría perdiéndolo aunque en los opacos ojos leyera un reproche sin terminar.

-listo Faraón? Es hora de empezar, y será mejor que des prisa, porque dudo mucho que tu amado trofeo pueda resistir por mucho tiempo…

-el no es un trofeo Marik..! y bien lo sabes, así que empecemos de una vez para poder liberarlo…!!!

Marik había sido fortalecido con la energía del reino de las sombras, además de la misma energía de Bakura así que era un rival de temer.

Pero Yami luchaba por el amor de su vida, además de su energía habitual, el no se daría por vencido ante nada.

-Marik, reconsidéralo, Bakura no resistirá por mucho, por favor, debes liberarlo…!!

El moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como era posible que su propio Hikari, quien de sobra sabia que estaba enamorado de Bakura, le pedía que lo liberara para entregarlo a los brazos de otro?.

-entre todos aquí tal vez seas tu el que merece estar en el lugar de Bakura Malik, ya que ni siquiera has sido sincero contigo mismo y engañas a los demás con tu cobardía….!

-………

-deja en paz a Malik, el no tiene culpa alguna para que digas eso y tu no eres nadie para decidir el futuro de los demás…!!!

-Faraón, empecemos de una vez, estoy aburrido de escuchar idioteces…!!

-estoy listo…!

-bien, este será un duelo de energías, espero que tengas suficientes para soportarlo, porque yo me siento de maravilla…!!

Marik pensaba utilizar la energía de Bakura en este duelo, y sabia lo que eso significaba, tenia un as bajo la manga.

-aclaremos esto, si tu pierdes, dejaras ir a Bakura y le regresaras su energía…!!

-y si tu pierdes, me entregaras tus energías y Bakura se convertirá en una sombra mas de este reino…!

-empecemos…!!!

El ojo de Ra apareció en cada frente, mientras que el agua oscura corría por la piel del albino encerrado, era una imagen desoladora de desesperación, pero aun así, a pesar del aura de muerte que irradiaba no dejaba de verse hermoso.

Al rededor de los dos contrincantes apareció un aura, la de Yami color dorado, mientras que la de Marik era entre púrpura y azul, la mezcla de su energía con la de Bakura.

Las auras se atacaron mutuamente, la de Marik parecía ser la más agresiva, mientras que la de Yami daba la impresión de solo defenderse, incapaz de atacar a la otra aura.

-que sucede? Yami debe atacarlo antes que su energía se acabe o perderá..!!

-Marik esta utilizando la energía de Bakura para defenderse y el Faraón…..no quiere atacarlo por eso…

y así era, en la cabeza de Yami, cada vez que pretendía atacar, veía una imagen de Bakura.

-…me vas a atacar a mi..?

y no podía terminar el ataque, era algo desesperante ya que el atacar a su energía era como atacar al mismo Bakura.

"…no puedo…..no puedo dañarlo…..no mas….."

-lo sabia, eres demasiado débil Faraón, y por ello perderás, Bakura estuvo equivocado al protegerte, ya que protegió a alguien demasiado patético y por ese error pagara con su vida…!!!

El agua en la caja de cristal empezó a caer con mas fuerza y estaba llenándola por completo, dejándole apenas unos centímetros a Bakura para respirar con dificultad.

"Alguien…..Auxilio….Por favor….."

No podía creer que los que se encontraban afuera no lo ayudaran, acaso las palabras dichas por el moreno eran reales? A ellos no les importaba su existencia, no lo veían mas que como un adorno?, Estaba empezando a creer en esas crueles palabras.

Ryou escuchaba a duras penas los susurros de su Yami, sabia que estaba sufriendo de una forma terrible para llegar a implorar ayuda, miro a Malik, pero este también tenia los ojos clavados en la horrible escena.

-NO, MARIK, DÉJALO EN PAZ…!!!

-ENTONCES PELEA FARAON, PELEA Y PIERDE, ASÍ DEBE DE SER, QUIERO DERROTARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ..!!!

-NO…!!!

El grito del moreno se escucho en el ambiente, no podía permitir que Marik destruyera a Bakura, lo amaba y; aunque sabia que el no le correspondía, debía protegerlo para que el albino fuera feliz…aunque no fuera a su lado.

Malik había sacado su cetro del milenio y apunto hacia su Yami.

-que harás cobarde?, no tienes el suficiente poder como para meterte en esta pelea, asi que no interfieras…!!

-te equivocas…!! Si puedo hacer algo…!!!

Malik movió su cetro y apunto hacia la caja de cristal que contenía al Albino y una luz verde salió del cetro, impactando en la caja, el albino miro de forma ausente al que estaba ayudándolo…quien era? Porque lo estaba ayudando?…

-QUE HACES? DÉTENTE AHORA MISMO…!!!

Al decir eso, Marik ataco a Malik, quien cayo inconsciente gracias al golpe, Ryou y Yugi fueron a auxiliarlo, mientras que Yami veía la escena.

Malik se había arriesgado al hacer esa osada acción, así que el tenia que hacerlo también o si no, no merecía el amor del albino.

-Marik..!! YO SOY TU OPONENTE…!!!

Marik volteo y ante el estaba el Faraón con un poder que el no había sentido en mucho tiempo y debía admitirlo….sintió miedo, era tan tremendo ese poder que sentía miedo, sabia que perdería, pero como una ultima venganza se llevaría algo con el, a ver si era cierto que el amor del Faraón era tan fuerte….

Yami ya no temía, ataco a Marik con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando las imágenes mentales, sabia que no eran Bakura, que el verdadero Bakura necesitaba su ayuda ahora, el ataque de Malik hacia la caja solo había logrado hacer una leve fisura en el cristal.

-Malik, estas bien??!!

-………

-no te preocupes Ryou, creo que solo esta inconsciente….!

Ryou veía como un hilo de sangre corría por la frente de su amado Malik y le agradecía de todo corazón el haberse arriesgado por ayudar a su Yami, lo inocente que puede llegar a ser ese albino a veces…

Yami pudo ver que Marik estaba completamente derrotado, ya que su aura había desaparecido, tanto la suya como la de Bakura y el moreno había caído de rodillas, no podía ni sostenerse a si mismo.

-estas acabado Marik, yo gane y tu perdiste, así que cumple con tu palabra…..

-y lo haré Faraón…..puedes apostar que lo haré..!!!!

Con una energía sacada de Ra sabrá donde Marik brinco alejándose de Yami y los chicos, para volver a brincar y atravesar la caja de vidrio, rompiéndola y sacando a Bakura en el proceso.

-MARIK..!!! DÉJALO HAS PERDIDO…!!!

Los chicos se cubrieron el rostro por los trozos de cristal que se esparcieron en el lugar y cuando Yami bajo sus brazos, vio como Marik se inclinaba sobre Bakura, el cual trataba débilmente de alejarlo, y metía su mano dentro de su pecho a lo que Bakura abría sus ojos todo lo que podía y se ahogaba en un grito de dolor.

-BAKURA……………….!!!!!

Yami corrió hacia el albino, viendo como Marik lo soltaba mientras se desvanecía en el aire, pero en su mano, había algo brillante de color azul, algo que no alcanzo a distinguir.

-ni creas que iba a dejar de pagar nuestro acuerdo Faraón, en este lugar las sombras se encargan de que así sea, tu amado Bakura recuperara su energía….Pero perdió algo mas en el proceso….Se feliz Faraón…!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA………….!!!!!

Por fin, el moreno fue devorado por las sombras mientras que Yami sostenía al albino entre sus brazos, ya le había quitado tantas cosas…que más podría haberle robado? La vida acaso?.

-Bakura, Bakura, despierta por favor, por favor, abre los ojos, Bakura, di algo, Bakura……

En el sombrío lugar solo se escuchaba la voz desesperada del Faraón que intentaba despertar a un albino en sus brazos, Yugi se acerco y con cuidado tomo la mano de Bakura, buscando su pulso.

-Yami….esta vivo…pero su pulso es débil….

-vamos Bakura, reacciona…..

Al parecer el Faraón había entrado en shock ya que no respondía a lo que su hikari le decía, solo se mecía hacia adelante y atrás, acunando cada vez con mas fuerza al espíritu en sus brazos.

Malik había despertado y escucho al Faraón repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Bakura, se levanto como pudo apoyándose en Ryou, quien miraba con una extraña seriedad la escena.

-..fa…Faraón…debemos irnos…escucha….

-….anda Bakura, abre los ojos, por favor di algo…

-creo que esta en shock, no nos escucha…

-que paso?

-Marik se llevo algo de Bakura antes de desaparecer por completo pero no sabemos que es, el pulso de Bakura es muy débil, pero todavía existe…

-sosten un momento a Malik Yugi, por favor….

-claro Ryou, para….??!!!

Los dos presentes se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando vieron al albino pequeño acercarse a Yami y darle una fuerte cachetada la cual le hizo voltear de forma violenta.

Yami se encontraba pensando en lo ruin que había sido, como era posible que alguien le hiciese tanto daño a la persona que amaba? Era peor que Marik ya que al menos, él estaba en su papel de maldito, pero si el decía amarlo tanto porque lo hería así? Se sentía todo un inútil un…..

Un fuerte golpe en la cara y el dolor del mismo lo hicieron reaccionar, y ver a Ryou que lo miraba muy molesto le hizo recordar en donde se encontraban.

-si quieres recuperar a Bakura debemos salir del Reino de las Sombras y unirlos, porque el cuerpo de Bakura se quedo fuera de aquí o no lo recuerdas?

-s…si…

-entonces deja de lamentarte sin razón y salgamos de aquí…!

Los chicos marcharon fuera del extraño lugar, mientras que Yami cargaba a Bakura y tomaba en cuenta las palabras dichas por Ryou.

"recuerda, no saques conclusiones apresuradas acerca de Bakura ya que ese no es él, solo es la forma que tomo su espíritu para estar aquí, el verdadero se encuentra en su cuarto, esperando…"

Tenia Razón, si ese fuese el verdadero Bakura no podría cargarlo, al ser más grande que él, pero lo llevaba sin ningún problema en sus brazos, siendo muy liviano.

Observo ese rostro de porcelana, tan delicado, y pensar que alguien tan delicado podía odiar tanto, amar tanto y ser tan fuerte.

Porque eso era lo que más admiraba de Bakura, su fuerza, esa fuerza que lo levantaba cada vez que caía, esa fuerza que le daba valor y seguridad.

Su fuerza era uno de los motivos por los cuales lo amaba tanto.

Marik se encontraba en una situación muy parecida, pero no igual.

El se decía a si mismo que Bakura podía parecer tan fuerte y rudo pero en realidad no lo era, era alguien que necesitaba ser cuidado, defendido y mas que nada….Alguien que quería ser querido con la misma fuerza con la que amaba.

Y si el Faraón no lo hacia feliz….entonces él lo haría feliz…

-chicos ya llegamos a la salida…!!

La verdad era que ya estaban bastante hartos de el ambiente de muerte que se respiraba en ese lugar, solo deseaban salir de ahí y el escuchar a Yugi decir que la salida estaba cerca los hacia muy felices.

En la sala de Ryou se veía un celular encima de la mesa de la cocina, el pobre aparato tenia horas(nah, tenia como unos 30 min. xD) de estar sonando, mínimo había sonado 20 o 30 veces, en eso una de las paredes de la cocina brillo y uno por uno los chicos atravesaron a salvo fuera del Reino de las Sombras.

Yugi vio espantado el celular que estaba apunto de caerse, ya que sonaba a la vez que vibraba, tirándose de forma exagerada tal vez, alcanzo a agarrar el aparato antes que se hiciera pedazos en el suelo.

Los chicos lo vieron hacer toda es maroma y tuvieron deseos de aplaudir cuando Yugi rescato de su muerte segura su celular, pero antes de hacerlo, la pantalla del aparatito empezó a brillar, y en una mini lluvia de chispas de colores, se vio la esbelta figura del Seto Kaiba que, a pesar de su mínima estatura, miraba a Yugi con la misma arrogancia de siempre y un enfado mega especial.

-yugi….

-ehhh…hola Seto..n.ñUUUUuuuuuu

-sabes para que sirven los celulares cierto?

-para comunicarse?

-exacto..!! y sabes…algo mas?

-….que?

Yugi ya es esperaba la regañada del siglo y cuando llego, solo cerro los ojos y ….se encogió.

-CON UN DEMONIO, TE DI ESE ESTUPIDO CELULAR PARA QUE RECIBIERAS MIS LLAMADAS, PERO COMO SIEMPRE ESTAS DEMASIADO OCUPADO CON TUS AMIGUITOS, NI SIQUIERA TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO…!!!!! Yo…me preocupe porque no contestabas….pero al parecer eso no te importa mucho….ya que creo que te divierte verme como loco…te hablo después…

-espera Seto yo…!!!

Muy tarde, el castaño había colgado y Yugi vio con tristeza la imagen del duelista ojiazul desaparecer lentamente, lo había herido.

De verdad que el pobre Seto no sabia ni que pensar, tener una relación con Yugi Moto significaba tener una relación con todos sus amigos y dado su estrecho horario a veces pensaba que no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo a estar con Yugi.

Así que invento esos celulares holograficos y le dio uno a Yugi, pero descubrió que el chico casi nunca estaba disponible, ya que, si no estaba haciendo la tarea con Yami, estaba en la arcada con Wheeler, y si no era uno era otro, y ya lo tenían harto.

Yugi era un buen chico y sabia que Seto tenia razón, el pobre castaño le costaba mares el demostrar sus emociones, casi le tomo una hora declararse ante Yugi en puros monosílabos y con la ayuda del mismo Yugi, debía admitirlo.

Había tenido demasiado abandonado al castaño las ultimas semanas.

-todo bien Yugi?

La mano amistosa de Ryou le hizo recordar la situación a Yugi, decidió explicarle todo a Seto, pero ahora lo necesitaban sus amigos.

-si, todo esta bien…veamos que podemos hacer por Bakura…!

Otra vez, un celular color azul era olvidado sobre la mesa de la cocina y casi se podría ver una silueta de un triste castaño que también era olvidado, no intencionalmente, pero igualmente olvidado (claro, eso hablando de forma hipotética n.nU).

En el cuarto de arriba, los chicos se agruparon a ver que sucedía, Yami puso al Bakura que traía en brazos sobre un sillón, mientras se acercaba al que seguía tendido sobre la cama.

-y ahora? Que debemos hacer?

-Bakura sigue frío- dijo Marik tocando su mano, no sin antes sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo.- de…debemos juntarlos…

-bien…pero como haremos eso?

-tal vez solo debemos acercarlos…

-Yami, trae a ese Bakura y los pondremos en la cama, es más liviano a mover a este otro…

Yami volvió a tomar al Bakura vestido con la túnica blanca y con sumo cuidado lo coloco en la cama.

Ellos miraban expectantes, era el momento de ver si se habían arriesgado en vano o no.

Una luz empezó a salir de los dos cuerpos, poco a poco los dos se alzaron de la cama y lentamente se unieron, quedando un solo ser.

La brillante figura regreso a la cama y aunque no se podían distinguir sus rasgos, claramente se veía como sus ojos se abrían, mostrando dos mansos rubíes.

-funcionó, Bakura ha despertado..!!!

-no te emociones tanto Ryou….míralo bien…

El brillo desapareció y Bakura lentamente se levanto quedando sentado sobre la cama. Tenia una extraña expresión en su rostro, era la expresión de alguien que no estaba consiente y sus ojos eran opacos mientras miraba con curiosidad su mano.

-Bakura?…hola?…Bakura te sientes bien?

Yami se había acercado y tomando por los hombros a Bakura intento captar la mirada de este, cuando por fin pudo hacer que se fijara en el, Bakura alzo su mano y toco el cabello de Yami con una expresión de verdadera curiosidad.

-chicos…que le pasa a Bakura?

-no lo sé…

Yami alzo sus manos y tomo el rostro de Bakura y lo guío para que lo mirara fijamente.

-me recuerdas? Soy yo…Yami..! soy Yami…..!!!

Con alegría vio como Bakura abría la boca e intentaba gesticular una palabra.

-me recuerdas?….soy Yami…! Di que me recuerdas Bakura…

-……Ya……..Ya…………..mi………..

-dejalo Faraón, el no te recuerda, esta repitiendo lo que le dices.

Malik se dio cuenta, ya que al decir el nombre de Bakura no hubo ningún indicio de que realmente reconociera ni su propio nombre, Yami observo a Bakura, quien tenia su atención fijada en la lampara de cristales que brillaba en colores tornasol.

-no…puede ser….El no me recuerda….No recuerda nada…!!!

-calmate Yami, debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

-si, Bakura es muy fuerte y se que de una forma u otra volverá a ser el mismo de siempre…

Una vez mas, Yami volvió a tomar a Bakura por los hombros de una forma un poco brusca tal vez, pero al parecer el espíritu no lo noto, ya que lo miro nuevamente de forma mansa.(por no decir menso xD)

-sabes cual es tu nombre?

-………………….

-tu nombre..!!…Recuerdas como te llamas?!

-…………………….

Nada, el espíritu lo miraba como esperando la respuesta salida del Faraón y no de él mismo.

Bakura estaba maravillado viendo todos esos colores, mientras estuvo en el reino de las sombras todo era frío y oscuro, pero ahí sentía calidez, ese chico frente a el se miraba raro…que le pedía?…no podía entenderlo…

-tu nombre es Bakura…!! Vamos…!! Debes de recordar eso al menos..!!

-……………

Su corazón se rompió en pedazos al ver la expresión perdida del profana tumbas, no podía creer que lo había perdido así nada mas, era horriblemente cierto, mordió sus labios y no lo soporto más, se lanzo sobre el albino, llorando en su pecho.

Bakura recibió a Yami y mirándolo con tristeza acaricio su cabeza…tal vez ese chico había perdido a alguien querido o algo así, sus ojos se veían tan tristes y lloraba de forma desesperada…pobre chico…

TBC.

T-T…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………..!!!!!! QUE LE HICE?!…

Alex: � Tú eres el escritor y te estas quejando?! no inventes….tu y nadie mas que tu tienes la culpa de lo que le pase a Bakura…..

T-T soy muy maloooo……waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………….!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: �U…….no eres tan malo…igual, lo vas a regresar a la normalidad cierto?

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- O-o…………..ehhh…………..

Alex:porque lo piensas regresar a la normalidad…..cierto?

Pues………….yo…………..mmmmmmm…………..

Alex: �…………

n-nUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu………

Alex: que le vas a hacer al pobre Bakura?

Yooooo……jeje…..nos vemos..!!! (BDM sale corriendo)

Alex: o-o………un segundo……..OYE TARADO, SE SUPONE QUE CONTESTES TUS REVIEW, MAL AGRADECIDO….!!!!!!

Del cielo cae una cartita para Alex-kun con un mini paracaidas atada, Alex la toma y abre el sobre.

Alex: "querido Alex:

Cuando leas esto estare de camino a Rusia, asi que me podrias hacer el favo de contestar los review?

Gracias por anticipado.

Te quiere.

Bakura de Maxwell.

P.D.

Podrias mencionar la pregunta clave de este cap. Por favor? Muchas gracias Alex-kun..!!

Chao..!!"

Alex: …………O-OU…………………… maldito cobarde, prefiere que me linchen a mi en lugar de a el…. �……..ya me las pagaras……….ehhh……………..vamos a los review……………...

Kida Luna

v-v tienes suerte que no te pegara el sarampion o algo asi, el lenguaje de Bakura dire que es bastante….."florido" cuando esta molesto, lo del lemon…..ha estado practicamdo creeme….a mi tambien me gusta avrli lavinge y a BDM tambien, asi que tenemos eso en comun, supongo que tiene razon rex, el proposito de las libretas es ser utilizadas como el proposito de la tea es ser odiada….asi de simple…creo que ya se soluciono lo de la soledad de Yugi, pero como que el chico se esya pasando de la raya….pregiero la lluvia color negro si no les molesta, y lo del el Yami de yami…..� mejor no se lo mencionen o le da la depre otra vez…..asi que hare un anuncio….

LOS FAN FIC DE BAKURA DE MAXWELL FUERON BORRADOS…..TODOS MENOS ESTE FIC HAN SIDO SACADOS DE FANFICTION POR UNA BRUJA SIN OFICIO…..he dicho.

Asi que mejor ni se lo mencionen porque el menso no los guardo… y no tiene forma de recuperarlos.

Gracias por el review.

Siguiente review.

LA NEKO

Muchas gracias por la explicacion acerca de lo que es un guarapito y creo que este tonto deserebrado tenia la esperanza que ustedes hicieran lo que el no logro……matar a tea, yo digo que esta hecha del mismo materialq ue relena y los caballeros del zodiaco….es que nunca se mueren �….lo de Dark…..no has visto como se pone BDM cuando no saludo a su oso de peluche Shi-sama (abreviatura de Shinigami-Sama)

Gracias por el review…

Mary Katsuya.

Yo le dije lo mismo, pero este niño tiene demasiada imaginancion y anda inventando cosas….espero que te guste este cap, ya que para mi que se tardo demasiado y no me gusta como quedo pero su opinion es muy valiosa para Bakura de Maxwell, asi que muchas gracias.

Dagel

No lo alientes con los songfic que entonces seguira con ellos, te lo digo por experiencia propia….lo de la causa perdida…..bienvenida al club � y olvida lod e la palabrita…el menso se confundio OTRA VEZ…..vaya sorpresa…nosotros somos de San Salvador….y lo del Yami de Yami….por lo que mas quieran, no se lo recuerden….despues a mi me toca frenar la lluvia de lagrimas dramaticas por la bruja que lo denuncio y propicio que borraran sus fic……..

Gracias por el review.

Hisaki Raiden.

Avril Lavigne es la mejor o que? Aquí otra fan de ella, me gusta mucho su musica, si, este fic es raro, pero igual a Bakura de Maxwell le gusta mucho las cosas fuera de lo comun, asi que espera mas rarezas de ahora en adelante, lo de tu Yami….huy si…se quieren mucho �u�

Gracias por el Review.

Kaiba Shirou.

Lo del duelo…hay esta y la explicación esta muy larga como para repetirla -0-…el tiempo es el mejor maestro que existe…lastima que mata a todos sus estudiantes, ya llegara tu momento y entonces sabras si es cierto que el amor es tan fuerte como lo pintan o no….lo repetire otra vez….si alguien le recuerda el fic de El Yami de Yami y el se trauma de por vida entrando en una depresion de escritor, lo mato, sea chico, chica, fantasma o lo que sea, solo YO le bajo la moral a Bakura de Maxwell y nadie mas que yo….� que bueno que el pelele no escucho eso….

Gracias por el review.

Y lo de la pregunta clave del día es la siguiente:

Que le quito Marik a Bakura?

Quien de la respuesta correcta recibirá el siguiente cap. antes que sea publicado, sin mas que decir, nos vemos y a ver si ese mal agradecido de BDM me trae un recuerdito de Rusia….Tal vez un tigre Siberiano OuO….

Puede que hayas nacido en

La cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala

Llevo la marca del lado oscuro


End file.
